Somatic Sense
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. PWP. Very, very smutty. Kurt and Blaine discovering more sexy things about each other and sex itself.


Fic: Somatic Sense

Rating: NC-17 and then a bit more.

Summary: Kurt and Blaine discovering more sexy things about each other and sex itself.

Warnings: Comeplay. Through the roof levels of comeplay. Barebacking. If you're not sure this is for you, send me a note and I'll give you a full set of warnings.

A/N: This is for Jizzy's birthday yesterday. At least until she tells me it's too dirty and isn't her thing and then I'll take it back and write her some fluff. It's very, very dirty. Up there with Displacement. So just be wary…it might be too dirty. Sex is a little unrealistic but that's kind of the norm. Just…filthy ahead. Be careful!

"Fuck, Kurt, _fuck_, I'm coming."

Blaine really didn't have to say so but Kurt appreciated it anyway, appreciated hearing it a moment in advance so he could squeeze his eyes shut and rock his ass back down on Blaine's cock as hard and rough as he dare, pulling him impossibly deep and close and then staying there, bearing down and squeezing his legs into Blaine's sides.

In an instant, Kurt circles his thumb and forefinger around his own cock where it has been rubbing and bouncing and smearing precome against Blaine's stomach. He makes a tight circle of his hand and squeezes to the point of almost-pain to stop from coming. Really, he needs to build up the nerve to buy a good cock ring.

Because Kurt never, ever wants to miss _this. _

He _feels_ Blaine coming and it is a thousand times better than hearing it or seeing it. Feeling it deep inside him, the throb and swell of Blaine's already perfectly too-big cock, the sudden staccato jump of Blaine's hips making his dick slide even deeper and adding more bruises to the insides of Kurt's thighs. Kurt feels it in the arch of Blaine's body and the angles where their skin meets and the way his own breath catches and a whimper echoes from his throat. The unmistakable feel of Blaine's come spurting even deeper, painting him from the inside out and marking him as Blaine's and sexy and so in love with a man that he wants _all_ of him.

Kurt shudders and arches with Blaine but doesn't come because he doesn't want to lose focus for even a second.

The moment Blaine finishes is stark: Blaine crumples back down onto the bed and gravity pulls Kurt with him, the impact making Blaine wince as his cock slides deep again and Kurt whimpers because he swears it feels slicker and stickier and hotter.

Kurt doesn't realize it but he's only just stopped mumbling a continuous loop of "Yeah baby, that's right, keep going, oh god." He doesn't realize he breathed out "Come in my ass," but he did and now Blaine's fighting off post-orgasm haziness to fix him with a stare and wonder how to convince him to say those things again.

They don't bareback as much as they could. Now that they've had 'the talk' and live together and are so disgustingly open about sex that even Rachel rolls her eyes at them they could forgo condoms forever and just deal with the mess. Blaine knows Kurt loves it even if he doesn't quite understand why. And he loves that Kurt loves it.

While taking in the lines of Kurt's body, still pulled taut and hard and Roman-god-stunning where he's still straddling his lap, Blaine notices the tight ring of Kurt's fingers around his dick, the too-red flush to it that makes Blaine want nothing more than to pull Kurt up the bed and suck him for the brief few seconds he knows it'll take Kurt to come.

Instead he raises a hand to Kurt's cheek and ignores the warm twist of his stomach when Kurt nuzzles and kisses his palm without thinking, his eyes fluttering closed. "Whatcha thinking?" Blaine asks, voice typically raw and low.

Kurt's cheek heats under Blaine's hand and his eyes dip as he kisses Blaine's palm again and lets his hand stroke up his own cock just once, just to keep the tension there. "I really like watching you like that."

It's not quite the answer Blaine expected and he blushes to think how sweaty and sticky he is right now.

"No, wait," Kurt interrupts and Blaine bites back a moan to feel Kurt's ass squeeze around his cock where it's still buried, Kurt's thighs tighter around his hips.

"I like feeling it." Kurt's cheeks burn even redder and they're over this, he's sure they're over this, they're growing up and out of high school and he hates that he blushes like he's still a virgin.

Blaine's hand drops from his cheek and then both are on Kurt's hips, trying to get him to stop rocking in his lap because he's started and it's distracting. "Feeling it?" Blaine prompts.

Kurt swallows and he should just say it because surely Blaine's guessed half of it. Blaine plays to it, comes across Kurt's tongue instead of deep in his throat. 'Accidentally' comes on his face and cheeks and then cleans him up by way of thumbing it or kissing it 'accidentally' across his lips. Comes anywhere on Kurt's skin and then 'accidentally' presses his fingers into it and rubs it in. Blaine always kisses him deep and dirty after he's let Kurt come in his mouth.

"I can feel it when you come in me." Blaine swallows and Kurt can see it working in his throat. "I mean, it's probably mostly in my head and it probably feels almost exactly the same with a condom but I can _feel_ you inside me."

That is so not the half of it.

"It's silly," Kurt tries to laugh it off. His cock aches though and his ass keeps squeezing around Blaine's still-hard cock and there's the still hot wetness of Blaine's come inside him, slicking the both of them.

Blaine pulls him down with rough hands up his back and kisses him hard and dirty. "It's hot," he whispers and then he pushes Kurt back up. "What does it feel like?" he manages to sound just a little shy but Kurt's pretty sure he's not. Blaine's hardly ever shy about sex stuff.

Kurt sits there and feels a little ridiculous and a lot turned on. A blowjob would be just perfect about now. "Hot," he tries, "And it feels like your throb a bit and then…it feels like there's come in my ass." Oh god, that is _so_ not sexy and Kurt's fucked Blaine bare, why is he even asking? "I like your come."

Blaine's voice is low. "I know."

Of course he knows.

Blaine's hands are back on Kurt's hips and they're coaxing him into a gentle rocking movement. "Aren't you—?" Kurt starts.

"I'm fine," Blaine says. He kind of wants to roll them over and fuck into Kurt hard and fast but his toes are still kind of tingling so he settles for letting Kurt slowly be seduced by the feel of it, slowly shift from the smallest canting of his hips to the point where he's raising up on his knees and sinking back down.

When Blaine rises up on his elbows to watch he swears he can see the white smear of his come across his own cock, where he's moving in and out of Kurt's ass. "Feel it?" Blaine asks.

And Kurt just moans, his head falling back and his fingers brushing up over his own nipples and lingering around his neck.

Swallowing, Blaine falls back to the bed and lets Kurt keep working himself up and down for a few slow, easy seconds. "You wanna keep fucking yourself?"

Kurt freezes, one of his hands threaded pornographically through his own hair and Blaine still half buried. "No, of course…I can—"

Blaine cuts him off with a laugh and then pulls Kurt down by the hips hard, hearing the contact of skin on skin and the pull of sticky wetness through friction. "Come here."

Hands on Kurt's hips, Blaine gently, slowly, guides him up and off, the wet pop of his cock sliding free accompanied by Kurt's low groan. Blaine coaxes him up his body, Kurt's knees still spread out on either side of him.

_Blowjob, right, wonderful. _

But Blaine stops him when he's straddled too low across Blaine's chest and then mumbles "Up." Kurt trusts him too much to hesitate and kneels properly, hand again on his cock, trying to decide whether he should be holding back or willing himself to come.

One of Blaine's hands snakes underneath and between Kurt's legs, his eyes dark and fixed on Kurt's face as his fingers trace, soft and feather-light across and then around Kurt's hole. It makes him jolt and almost lose balance and almost come.

But Blaine mumbles, "Jesus," and then slips a finger in, just for a second, before he drags it wetly across Kurt's balls and then down a thigh. "Still feel it?" he asks and Kurt nods, watching him like he's never quite seen him before.

"Push it out for me."

Kurt stares even as his mouth falls open and he takes a choked off breath and his dick throbs, precome dripping down into the hollow of Blaine's neck. "What?"

"You heard me."

But it's terrifying. It's so obscenely, insanely hot in his head and he has imagined this a million times and snuck away into the shower to do it by himself and now Blaine's just like…

_Push it out for me_.

"What if I…but you…Blaine I think—"

He's panicking because god, he _wants it_. And all it takes are Blaine's hands on his hips, thumbs tracing circles and Blaine quietly shushing him to calm him down.

"I swear to god you don't have to but there is nothing you could do right now that would make me love you less." Blaine's managed to get him back and Blaine can see it and so Blaine says, "I just really, really want to see it dripping out of you." He watches Kurt swallow. "Push it out for me? Please?"

Kurt's eyes flutter closed on their own volition and he's wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking and then straightening up on his knees, focusing and he feels completely on display, wildly vulnerable but he loves it, he always loves that. He wills his body to relax, his muscles to dissolve and then he's tilting back, trying to put more on display for the man underneath him and hearing Blaine gasp in response. He holds his dick and his balls out of the way and stretches a hand under to rub a finger around—it is obscenely wet—and then in, biting his lip, even though most of it's probably lube.

Sliding another finger in he moans and Blaine's fingers flex against his hips and he warns, "Kurt…"

He crooks his fingers and splits them apart millimetre by millimetre, his ass stretched out so well by Blaine's cock and so wet and he's so turned on. His fingers slip free and he pushes out like he has those few times in the shower when he's freshly fucked bare and still desperate for more. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the slip of wetness over his fingers and down onto Blaine's chest.

And then he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter when he hears the obscene sound of his ass pressing out more, of it bubbling and slipping down his thighs and it sounds disgusting and he wishes it didn't because it feels so fucking good.

But the moment Blaine feels him hesitate, feels the flesh under his hands blush and tighten, Blaine's growling at him, voice impossibly low, "Kurt it's _hot_," and his fingers are tightening and pulling. "Come here." He pulls him higher up and this is so not ending with a blowjob, Kurt can tell. "Turn around," and Blaine tries to make him with his hands.

Kurt's fingers smears through the come in the centre of Blaine's chest as he scrambles to turn, to not kick Blaine in the face. Somehow he does it and he's straddling Blaine's chest but looking at his feet and feeling silly and like he can't breathe.

"Back," Blaine mumbles and Kurt can see his cock, hard again and still wet with lube and come and it distracts him for a second, and then Blaine's pulling him back again. Teeth dig into the swell of his ass and Kurt keens, whole body arching because this is so obviously going somewhere even his fantasies hardly ever dare to tread. Blaine doesn't even have to explain, his mouth pressed up against the curve of Kurt's ass and tongue teasing at the skin. "Yeah?" he asks.

Kurt nods and Blaine can't see him so he has to say, "Yes," and then Blaine's spreading his ass with both hands and leaning forward and licking harsh from balls all the way up, tongue flat and wet and the reverberations of a moan tripping right up Kurt's spine and deep inside him.

Kurt falls forward, ass shoved back and spread move; he can't help it because Blaine's tongue is hot, _so hot_, and licking, pressing, flicking, without the finesse usually reserved for a Blaine Anderson rimjob. Because he's _tasting_, and Kurt can feel it, can feel the little moans and the licks and the way Blaine keeps pressing closer so he can smell more and his taste-buds can get at everything and that is all kinds of wrong and filthy and there's too much lube and Kurt knows that stuff tastes like fucking Vaseline and he's sweaty and shaking and that's Blaine's come slicking out of him as Blaine's tongue fucks in.

A finger slides in alongside Blaine's tongue and Kurt can feel him trying to get deeper, trying to get everything, and then flopping back onto the bed and saying bossily, loudly, "Let me taste it."

Then Blaine's tongue is back in Kurt's ass and devouring and Kurt can't take any of this at all and his orgasm takes him by surprise, bowing his body and making him press back on Blaine's mouth hard. His cock throbs, his toes and fingers curling as everything knots and he feels it pulse up from his balls and then spill in long, beautiful streaks of white down Blaine's body, across the smear of Blaine's come and the sheen of sweat. He swears through it, and gasps and whimpers and twists on Blaine's mouth, trying to fuck back even further as Blaine's hands try to find enough air to breathe and his mouth doesn't relent.

When the knots of Kurt's body start to undo his fingers find Blaine's belly and paint through the mess unconsciously. His legs and arms and back relax and he breathes out and feels high on it and the man beneath him, still lapping in little kitten licks at his hole.

Blaine's hands are both on Kurt's ass though, spreading him so he can get his mouth closer and then he starts again: licking and kissing and fucking into him, pressing his lips in close and sucking and Kurt shivers as he grins at no one in particular.

Then Blaine moans, "Please," and Kurt is so tranquilly sated in the moment that he can't really stop himself and leans forward on his hands so he can shove back and bear down on Blaine's mouth, pushing out against Blaine's tongue and feeling him lick up everything there.

It's the close-up vision, taste, everything of Kurt's stretched-out, come-in ass paired with the sudden tight, wet wrap of both Kurt's hands around Blaine's cock that pushes him over. Makes his head snap back, lips wet with come and lube and spit and open his mouth in a silent keen as his feet dig into the bed and he comes again, hard and long and across his own belly and Kurt's hands. It lasts too long and he loses time and is lost in it until he feels Kurt go to move and wants one last taste and swipes his tongue up the crack of Kurt's ass and listens for Kurt's gasp and giggle and then watches with fuzzy vision as Kurt pulls away and off to the side, collapsing.

They both wait until the gasps and uneven breath and sighs have stopped and they're both staring at the ceiling and debating what to say.

"Wow," Blaine breathes because he doesn't think he's come twice that quickly since they got that hotel room and spent hours building it up. He's not sure he's ever come that hard.

Kurt moves up on an elbow and watches Blaine's face, gauging, and then he gets distracted and lets his gaze sweep down Blaine's body, to the debauched, come-streaked mess he's in. "That was kind of filthy," he states.

"I think I really like my come, too," Blaine says and he should blush to say it because Kurt would, but he just runs a hand through his hair and then stretches out his legs, pointing his toes. "I like your come. Fuck I love…" He trails off and he's grinning when he turns his head and catches Kurt's eye. "I guess we both just really like come. How fucked up and awesome is that?"

Kurt stares. This is the man he's landed himself. This, right here. "None of that weirded you out?" he asks because that was _really_ _fucking dirty_.

Up on his elbows, Blaine manages to look incredulous while still entirely relaxed. "You think I came twice, that hard, because I was weirded out?"

His logic is kind of infallible and Blaine looks happy and amazing and well-fucked.

"It's just really, really filthy," Kurt persists, the corners of his mouth quirking up as his eyes trace down Blaine's body and across the lines and smears and swirls of come across his belly and chest. A hand comes up and paints a 'B' through the sticky, cooling, completely gross splash in the centre of Blaine's chest.

It makes Blaine's dick twitch and he cannot possible come a third time. He can't. But Kurt is writing his name across Blaine's chest, and the wet, all-knowing friction makes his skin tingle. Blaine can't possibly come again. But then it's a Sunday and they have no real reason to get out of bed just yet. So Blaine can damn well try.

Kurt's muttering, "So filthy," under his breath and smiling to himself as the tip of his finger writes.

Blaine catches his wrist, stopping him and making him look up and meet his gaze so he can challenge: "So clean me up."


End file.
